This invention relates generally to a smoking device and particularly to a device which permits smoke entering a smoke chamber to be diluted to a concentration desired by a user.
The prior art relating to smoking devices can be readily found in a number of United States and foreign patents. Some of the more pertinent patents include U.S. Pat. Nos. 402,681; 3,881,499; 3,889,690; 3,804,100; 3,918,464; and 4,193,411. The most basic of all these devices is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 402,681. This patent discloses a reciprocatable piston contained within a cylinder with the inlet and outlet ends fitted with check valves to permit a flow of gases in one direction. The remaining patents disclose various unique ways in which burning or ignition of a substance can be achieved. Others show various systems for assisting the user in moving smoke from a combustion chamber to an outlet. U.S. Pat. No. 3,804,100 discloses the use of a valved air vent to control the amount of pressurized air that will enter the combustion chamber.
None of the above patents discloses or suggests a simple system for delivering a broad range of smoke concentrations to an outlet. In other words, no device could be found which was capable of diluting smoke to a desired concentration. Essentially all of the prior art that could be found disclose various devices for delivering maximum concentrations of smoke to a user. However, there are many users today who are interested in reducing or eliminating the habits of smoke and attempt to achieve this goal by gradually reducing their inhalation of smoke over a period of time. This result can be readily achieved by a device which dilutes smoke with air to a concentration which is best suited to the needs of a user. This invention may also be used to introduce prescribed controlled volumes of a gaseous material to trauma patients under a doctor's care.